


Misunderstandings and Pumpkin Spiced Lattes

by joankindom



Series: Fluffy Meet-Cute AUs [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在这次的一见钟情里，所有事都有点乱套，但最后却又都皆大欢喜。</p><p>Steve Rogers讨厌去酒吧，直到他在那里遇到了Bucky Barnes，一个从军队里退伍的刺青师。</p><p>Sam真为他们高兴，他有点怕Natasha。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings and Pumpkin Spiced Lattes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misunderstandings and Pumpkin Spiced Lattes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065069) by [rachelle (stevebuckyrach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckyrach/pseuds/rachelle). 



> Thanks for rachelle's lovely written stories, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢rachelle可爱的小故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

酒吧不是Steve Rogers喜欢的地方。他觉得那里放的音乐都糟透了，挤满了只为寻找一响贪欢的男男女女小婊子们。Steve自己当然不是这种人，他也从来不会因酒精而兴奋，所以酒吧对他来说一点乐趣也没有。

 

*****

Steve Rogers是一个大四的艺术生。他很明白自己看上去不超过16岁，并且已经学会了接受自己拥有的，所以这其实并不会对他造成什么影响。好吧，他是被逼着学会的。他的室友，也是他最好的朋友Natasha Romanoff，虽然是一个智商赶得上Stephen Hawking的物理生，但一点儿也不妨碍她成为地球上最火辣的美人之一。

Steve刚刚认识Natasha的时候，他们都才刚上大一，住进了同一个宿舍。还有其他的几个室友：总是笑呵呵的Sam很快就成为了Steve另一个好朋友，叫做Thor的瑞典大块头意外的可爱，有钱任性心胸还算宽广的混蛋Tony。他们几个几乎马上就成为了朋友，但是Steve最常和Natasha凑在一起，有时候还带上Sam，Tony，还有他可怜的男朋友Bruce，对他，Steve只能抱以无限的同情。

Steve第一次见到Natasha的时候，他只有一双破破旧旧的皮鞋，跟他的12条卡其裤和5件毛衣背心一点也不搭。他觉得有必要为自己辩护一下，Natasha，他还有一条牛仔裤呢。对啊对啊，一条丑得要命，一点儿也不塑型的牛仔裤，她会这么说。所以，在他们才刚认识五分钟之后，Nat就坚持要拉他出去买新衣服（紧身牛仔裤，要买一堆紧身牛仔裤）。她把Steve吓死了，但他很快就意识到她是一个多好的逛街闺蜜。

（后来他告诉了Natasha这个称呼，Natasha威胁他要是敢把这愚蠢的称呼告诉别人的话，她一定会把他的气管扯出来和尿道钉在一起。都过了三年了，Steve觉得自己还没有从那可怕的心理阴影中走出来。）

鉴于Steve活动范围有限，Natasha和Sam课表的安排，他们其实很少有机会在校园里看到对方，一直到Clint Barton的出现。

Clint和Sam上了同一节航空机械的课（Steve知道那是一门关于怎么造飞机还是什么的课，但他知道的也就这么多了），他俩还因为都有喜欢看鸟还是捉鸟的爱好而渐渐熟了起来。但是Steve一直都没有好好地去了解过Clint，直到Natasha首先开始去接触他。在Sam第一次把Clint带到他们的公寓来之前，Steve都没见过Natasha对谁表示过任何兴趣。Clint当然对Natasha的调情积极回应了，因为Natasha实在是太辣了，说实话，哪一个有眼睛的直男不会回应呢？！

Steve注意到了Clint左耳上戴着的听力辅助器，他不由地笑了。在Clint也发现了Steve的听力辅助器之后，他们就常常用他们的秘密手语对话，这通常会发生在Natasha因为他们用手语交流而不爽之后。

Natasha直到最后一年仍没有和Clint确定关系，但是他们绝对已经睡在一起了（Steve已经不小心撞到好几次了），而且两个人都没再对其他什么人表示过兴趣，所以大家都已经默认他俩是一对了。但Natasha每次都会在这个话题被提起来的时候争辩道“为什么她会要一个bird boy做她的男朋友？”

 

 

*****

Steve手里拿着一罐可乐倚在吧台上，翻着白眼大笑地看着已经醉得不行的Clint Barton靠在完全清醒的Natasha Romanoff身上磨蹭，后者正在想办法把一杯水灌进他的喉咙里去。Sam正在和一个漂亮的金发女孩跳舞，那女孩显然和大多数人一样被Sam的幽默和魅力迷得神魂颠倒了。

“真是噩梦，不是吗？”

Steve抬头向那低沉得几乎听不清的声音看去。要不是他现在倚在吧台上，他保证自己下一秒就会摔倒在地。上帝啊，这个男人可真漂亮。他的两边头发很短，头顶的头发却很长，以各种完美的角度翘着，Steve真想用手去拨拨他的头发，非常想。

“什—什么？”他在心里已经踢了自己一脚了，真是个蠢货。还是一个半聋的蠢货。

“做那个唯一清醒的人可真是噩梦，不是吗？”男人笑了，低下头好让Steve听得更清楚些。但是Steve今天没有带助听器，他基本上是靠读他的嘴唇来“听”他的话的。所以呢，那男人凑得这么近反而起了反效果，Steve这一刻真的非常讨厌自己听力上的缺陷了。

他恹恹的情绪显然有些表露出来了，那个漂亮男人此刻看上去就像是一只被踢了一脚的小狗崽：“我这就走，不好意思打扰到你了。”

“我听到了！我很抱歉，你并没有打扰到我。”Steve笑了，拽住他的手臂，因为手下金属的触感而稍稍停了那么千分之一秒。

男人笑了，他伸出另一只手递向Steve，把金属手放到了口袋里：“我是Bucky Barnes。”

“Bucky?”Steve也笑着伸出手去跟他握了握，”这名字背后肯定有什么有趣的故事吧。“

“没你想象的那么好玩。因为我的中间名是Buchanan，Bucky是简称，然后大家就这么叫开了。“

Steve笑了，小小地嘬饮了一口饮料：”我叫Steve Rogers，很高兴认识你。”

“所以你是听不到还是……？”Bucky问他，眉头皱了起来。

Steve摇了摇头，指了指耳朵：“我平常都会带上助听器，但是在这种地方，助听器一点用处都没有。”

Bucky点了点头：“这可真酷。那么如果你带上助听器，就可以像普通人一样听到声音了吗？”

“我只是丧失了部分听力，所以就算没有助听器，我也还是可以听到些声音的。但是，没错，如果我带上助听器，我会听得和正常人一样清楚。”

Bucky绽开一抹坏笑：“你难道不是正常人吗？”

Steve笑着摇了摇头：“我讨厌酒吧，我也讨厌喝酒，所以，不，我显然不是正常人。”

“那么我们两个都不算正常人了。”Bucky笑了，“想去外面呼吸一下新鲜空气吗？”

Steve不知道他怎么会让这个他见过的最迷人的人都自己产生兴趣的，他在他身上的注意力甚至超过了10秒，但是Bucky看起来是真的想要跟他聊聊天，所以Steve就只是喝光了他剩余的饮料，跟着他走出了喧闹的酒吧。

门口有一群人在抽烟，Steve很清楚这会导致什么后果（他会被呛到，然后排山倒海般地咳嗽，最后倒在Bucky脚下），于是他轻轻拽了拽Bucky的手臂，这次特意拽了那只血肉的手臂，免得再让他尴尬：“我们去走走？”

Bucky笑了，点了点头，走在了前面，在马路上慢慢踱着步：“你在这外面可以听得到我说话吗？”

“可以，只要挨得近一点就好。”

“正有此意，Stevie。”Bucky冲着他身边的金发男子笑着，对方红了脸。

外面的光线和酒吧里不一样，这让Steve可以好好地打量Bucky：他穿着一件皮夹克，深色牛仔裤，脖子上还有一个刺青。“刺青真不错，你身上有几处？”他尽量控制自己不要冲着这个迷人得要命的男人流口水。

Bucky咬着嘴唇想了想：“嗯……我有……好多呢！”他笑了，“我是个刺青师，这是我的工作。”

Steve想去死了，Bucky怎么能够这么完美？！“你是杀人犯吗？你会欺负婴儿吗？你觉得狗狗只是为了圣诞节才存在的吗？”

“不是，不会，不觉得。我有急救资格证，我的妈妈是助产士，我和我的狗已经一起度过四个圣诞节了。”Bucky挑了挑眉，等着Steve继续阐明他的观点。

Steve呻吟了一声，推了推Bucky：“你身上有哪点是不完美的？我在努力寻找你身上哪怕一处缺点。我的自尊心受到了严重的伤害！”Steve对Bucky的笑声翻了个白眼，后者的手臂挽上了Steve的肩膀。

“我并不完美，伙计。离完美还差得远。”

“你错了。”Steve开心地嘟囔着，很享受Bucky带来的温暖。

Bucky稍稍收紧了自己的手臂，叹了口气：“我是个退伍军人。”

Steve往Bucky身上凑近了一点，皱起了眉头：“这怎么能算是缺点呢？如果你要问我的话，这是优点还差不多。”

高个子男人自嘲地笑了笑：“我糟糕透了。”

Steve停下了脚步，抬头看向Bucky，因为他把手臂从Steve身上收了回去：“Buck……”

“Steve，我最好还是先走了。很高兴认识你，兄弟。很抱歉浪费了你的时间。”

“走—走？”Steve的心因为这个想法沉了下去，“浪费我的时间？Bucky，你在想什么？”

“我很乐意跟你找点乐子，但是我想还是算了吧。”

Steve震惊地张着嘴巴，大脑里的血管在剧烈跳动，他的心脏也在剧烈跳动着。

“性。就只是这个。”他喃喃道，差不多是在自言自语了。

他在Bucky开口之前跑了起来，边跑边掏出口袋里的手机给Natasha打电话，顺便叫了一辆出租车。他现在极度需要穿着睡衣躺在自己那张温暖的床上，狂吃冰激凌和各式各样的蛋糕饼干，立刻马上。在给Natasha快速地讲了他和Bucky的前因后果后（“Bucky？！”“是的，Nat，这只是一个昵称。”“听上去他好像颠覆了你的世界了。”“没错，这很明显是他的目的。”），洒了几滴泪，半是挫败，半是孤单，Steve终于睡着了。

 

 

*****

第二天早上，Steve起床的时候，他惊讶地发现自己的心情和入睡时一样糟糕。他不情不愿地从床上下了来，游荡到了Natasha的房门外，敲了三下。通常情况下，Steve会直接走进去，但是他知道Clint应该在她的房间里，他不希望让脑海里的那一幕变得更加深刻，这会伤害到他纯洁的心灵。

门里传来“砰”的一声，伴随着一声呻吟，然后门开了，露出半睡半醒的Bucky Barnes，他没有穿夹克和裤子。

“你他妈的怎么会在这里？！”Steve叫了出来，他想起了自己昨天晚上的泪水，突然感到怒火中烧。

Bucky看上去宿醉得严重，有些云里雾里，但还是该死的完美，Steve受够他这张蠢脸了。他多花了几秒钟才把所有事情串了起来，Bucky在Natasha的房间里。Steve匆匆向房间里瞥了一眼，可以肯定睡在床上的Natasha穿得和Bucky一样少，Clint不在房间里。操。

Steve转过身，飞速回到自己的房间，眼眶开始变得湿润。他随便套上一件牛仔裤和毛衣，穿上鞋子，从桌上抓过素描本和铅笔，塞进了书包，跑出了公寓，一路跑到了他最喜欢去的那家咖啡店。

Natasha和Bucky。Bucky和Natasha。Steve在脑海一遍又一遍地回放刚才那一幕，坐在了咖啡馆里的老座位上，拿出了画画工具。他知道Bucky和他的“关系”只不过是酒吧里的那半个小时，而这半个小时对Bucky来说什么也不是，就只是他想找个床伴的一次勾搭而已。但这还是该死地让他觉得太痛了。Bucky不知道Natasha是谁，所以也许，只是也许，他并没有什么错，但是Natasha知道他们两个之间发生了什么，她知道Bucky的名字，所以她到底是发了什么疯才会对Steve这种事？！

Steve在接下去的几个小时里，一杯又一杯地喝着南瓜拿铁，心不在焉地随便在纸上画些什么：咖啡店，Bucky的头发，店里的客人，Bucky的手，他的公寓楼，Bucky的笑容，纽约傍晚的天际线，Bucky的眼睛，他的家人，Bucky，Bucky，Bucky。

他用袖子擦干了脸上的泪水，把手机从口袋里拿了出来，一点也不惊讶屏幕上显示的。

 

19个来自 啊…撒旦 的未接来电

12个来自 未知号码 的未接来电

6个来自 我就是Sam 的未接来电

5个来自 Clint Romanoff 的未接来电

 

13条来自 未知号码 的iMessages

10条来自 啊……撒旦 的iMessages

10条来自 我就是Sam 的iMessages

4条来自 Clint Romanoff 的iMessages 

 

Steve翻了个白眼，点开了Natasha的短信。主要是一些打着超多感叹号的句子，“说真的我可以解释的”和“我知道你在哪，我太懂你了，我不会去打扰你‘秘密’的南瓜拿铁和画画时间“。

那个未知号码，Steve现在知道是Bucky的号码，短信内容和Natasha的“快点回来”差不多，加上了“不是你看到的那样”。

Sam的短信都在问他怎么样了，还有一个哭哭脸的表情，以及苹果手机自带的所有颜色的爱心表情。

Clint的短信有些不知所云，直到中午才发来一条短信为他的打字技术表示抱歉，说都是因为宿醉害的。他说Natasha已经向他解释过了，Steve应该给她一个解释的机会。

Steve忽略了所有的信息，把手机扔在了桌上。

 

 

*****

咖啡店下午5点关门，Steve只好不情不愿地收拾好东西，向公寓走去，觉得自己每往前走一步都觉得更加沮丧，更加气恼。

虽然Bucky应该早就走了，但是想到要见到Natasha（希望她现在把衣服穿起来了），Steve仍然感到很生气。她不是在和Clint约会吗？Steve知道他们总是否认这个，但他总觉得他们其实在内心深处是爱着对方的。但是如果她这么随随便便就和酒吧里认识的男人上床，那她显然不爱Clint。如果她和Bucky上床，那她显然不爱Clint。

Bucky为什么该死的要这么做？其实Steve知道这个问题的答案：Natasha很辣，Bucky想要性爱。Steve觉得他要吐了，他的眼眶又开始酸涩湿润。

用仅剩的意志力把快要夺眶而出的眼泪压了下去，Steve打开了公寓的门，直直地向自己的房间走去，打开房门，放下身上的东西，他把自己扔在了床上。

几分钟后，有人轻轻敲了敲他的房门，Steve知道那一定是Sam。他打开了门，冲着Sam笑了笑，后者看上去显得有些害怕。“什么事？”Steve问他。

“Nat让我来叫你。”

Steve不说话，看着Sam变得越来越胆怯，翻了个白眼，走出了自己的房间：“她威胁你如果不来的话就干掉你，对吧？”

Sam笑了，含糊地嗯了一声当作认同，跟着Steve走进了厨房，Natasha正靠在桌子边上，然后他就匆匆忙忙地说要离开了，显然恐惧于Steve的暴脾气和Natasha的战斗技巧碰撞的结果。

“你真他妈的是个白痴。”Natasha一等Sam离开就冲Steve说道。

Steve有些讽刺地笑了：“我白痴到之前没看出你是个混蛋吗？白痴到没想过你竟然和我向你哭诉过的男人上床吗？”

Natasha挑起了眉毛，给Steve一点时间冷静下来：“我没有和他上——”

“你哭了？”一个声音在他身后响起，听上去既惊惧又不解。

Steve知道这个声音的主人是谁，如果他现在转过身去，就刚好给了他答案，他感到身体里的怒火开始上涨，眼眶又开始湿润。所以他就只是面对着Natasha，双手攥成拳头放在两侧。

“你知道他叫什么，你知道我们之间发生了什么，你知道我的感受。你他妈的怎么能这么对我？”Steve的呼吸变得越来越不平稳，他实在太激动了。

Natasha深深地叹了口气：“该死的上帝啊，Steve，你就不能好好听我解释吗？我没有和他上床。”

Steve对此嗤之以鼻：“哦，是的，没错，Natasha，你们两个只是凑巧都半裸着一起躺在床上而已！”

“不，我们不是”凑巧“半裸着。”Natasha呻吟了一声，把Steve拉过来让他坐下，然后自己也在他对面坐了下去。

“Steve，我在你给我打完电话之后碰到了Bucky，你看起来跟你在电话里听起来的感觉差不多。我就问他没事吧，想给他买杯酒。他说他只是为自己难过，但是很乐意接受我的酒。我那时候已经给Clint叫了一辆出租车，让他和Sam回去了，他实在醉得不行，必须得回家了。然后Bucky告诉了我他的名字，这个我已经知道了，我就告诉他，如果他想找个地方待的话，可以待在我这边，免得他糊里糊涂开着车把自己干掉。他以为我在跟他委婉地搭讪——”

“嘿！我听到过更糟的好吗？”Bucky插了进来。

“然后，”Natasha继续道，清了清嗓子，“他跟我说他喜欢男人，这个我也早就知道了，但是他乐意来我这边休息。所以他就来公寓了，然后我问到了他的刺青，我一直想要这么一个，他就说要给我看。所以他就脱得半裸了。”

Steve抬头看向她，内疚感开始在身体里蔓延。

“他接着就问我想把纹身刺在哪里，我把裙子脱了给他看我身上有的那一个。所以我也半裸了。”

“你告诉我你身上没有刺青的。”Steve皱起了眉头。

Natasha叹了一口气：“我有很多事情没告诉过你的。”

“给我看。”Steve严肃地说，试着掩盖脸上恶作剧般的笑容。

Natasha看了Bucky一眼，嘟囔着说她讨厌他，脱掉了上衣，转过身来给Steve看在她后面左肩上的那个小小的“C”，以及右边一把小小的锁。

Steve抑制不住笑声了，脸上也挂起了灿烂的笑容：“我就知道，我就知道，STEVE ROGERS什么都知道。”他几乎是唱诵了起来，“你爱——Clint Barton。”

Natasha翻了个白眼，重新穿上了衣服：“是的是的，我爱他！所以你怎么会觉得我会和Bucky上床呢，我完全搞不懂你怎么想的。”

Steve叹了口气：“我很抱歉，Tash。”

“没关系，白痴，我知道这事看上去很容易让人误解。我也抱歉没有提早跟你说你未来的老公在公寓里。”

她带着笑容站了起来，凑上前吻了吻Steve的脸颊，往自己的房间走去。

“哦，还有，Rogers？”她在门口转过身来对他说，“也许我是一个混蛋，但我只是你一个人的混蛋，亲爱的。”

Steve看着她朝自己抛了个媚眼，跳进了房间。

 

但是当意识到Bucky就站在离他五英尺不到的地方时，他脸上的笑容几乎是立马消失了，不安的气氛令人难以承受了。

“那个，”Bucky开口了，走过来坐到了Natasha空出来的椅子上，“我很抱歉。为这所有的事。”

Steve还是不看他，他的头微微低着：“什么？为了来我的公寓半裸着和我最好的朋友睡在同一张床上而抱歉？”

“是—是的。”Bucky清了清嗓子，拨了拨头发，“还为昨晚让你那样……离开。昨天不仅仅是性，我甚至都没想要和你做—好吧，这句不是真的，我是说这并不是我的首要目的。”

“好吧，你昨天告诉我你是个退伍军人，然后我说这很棒，然后你就缩回去了。”想到这个，Steve不禁叹了口气，“也许我才22岁，没谈过恋爱，但是我也知道这不正常。”

“我告诉过你，我一团糟。”

Steve皱了皱眉，终于抬起头看向Bucky，他在白天的光线里甚至更美了，这有可能吗？

“怎么个糟法？”

“怎么个糟法？”Bucky哼了一声，看进Steve的眼里，又很快移开了，“首先，我只有一只手臂。”

Steve笑了，点了点头：“我知道，另一只是金属的，对吧？”

“什—什么？你怎么知道？“Bucky重新看向Steve，脸上一片震惊。

“我昨天晚上碰到了。今天早上，你只穿了一件T恤，所以我就看到了。”

Bucky脸上不解的表情让Steve翻了个白眼：“现在又怎么了，Buck？”

“你知道我只有一只手臂，但是你还是想要了解我。”Bucky这句话更像是一个问句。

“没错。我还是没发现你身上有什么缺点。”

Bucky脸上灿烂的笑容让Steve感到温暖而舒适。

“也许我们应该多相处相处，到了明年，也许你心里关于我的缺点清点会比你的手臂还要长。”

“我严重怀疑这句话的可信度，但是我愿意试一试。”

Bucky倾身越过桌子，温柔而热情地吻上Steve。这个吻，Steve后来向Natasha和Sam描述为是一个“不可思议难以置信毋庸置疑完美无缺的吻”。

他们这么吻了几秒钟，Steve稍稍退开了点，他的手还抓着Bucky外套的领子，“B-Buck？”

“怎么了，Stevie？”Bucky微笑着又给了Steve一个轻轻的纯情的吻，等着他的下文。

Steve叹了口气：“如果我告诉了你，你下一秒就会跑开的。”

Bucky皱起了眉头，拉开了Steve，绕过桌子坐在了金发男子的身边：“我哪里也不去，宝贝。”

Steve控制不住自己脸上因为这个称呼而绽开的笑容。他转身对着Bucky，把两个人的膝盖凑在了一起：“就是……就—是……”

Bucky的手臂圈上了他，把他拉到了自己的大腿上，让他倚着自己的胸膛：“不管你想说什么，肯定不会像你想的那么糟糕。”

Steve轻轻地亲了亲Bucky的脸颊，低声说：“这是我的初吻。”

“什么？”Bucky笑了起来，“不可能？！”

Steve感到有些难堪，恼羞成怒地从Bucky的身上挣脱下来，站了起来：“我就知——”

他的话被贴在嘴唇上的柔软打断了，他想要挣开的，但是Bucky就只是更用力地吻他，缠在他腰上的手臂也收得更紧了。“

他们又吻了几分钟，Bucky才放过了Steve，在他的脸上落下细碎的吻，然后完全放开他，把他往自己的身边环得更紧了：“不管是谁错失了吻你的机会，他们都蠢得要命，但是说实话，我很高兴他们没有机会吻你。”

“这又是为什么？’Steve挑了挑眉，抬头看向Bucky。

“因为这样的话，你就完完全全只属于我一个人了。”

 

 

END


End file.
